pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ireallydontcare123456789
Cleared page I cleared this page because there was too much clutter on it. If you had a conversation with me here you are free to continue it. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 03:00, December 14, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 Wecolme! Thank you for Wecolme KrtekTalkboyFlip (talk) 12:55, March 3, 2019 (UTC)Krtek Flip Hey, I can add more information to the Pac-Man FDE post. I was going to add a lot more anyways. Is there any way to revert it back to how it was? Filiprb (talk) 19:29, April 5, 2019 (UTC)Filip Pages on fangames or other fan-made content are not allowed. You can use these wikis for that. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 20:24, April 5, 2019 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 Could you at least revert it so that I can copy the information? I don't really want to have to retype all of it... Filiprb (talk) 02:04, April 6, 2019 (UTC)Filip Just an idea I don´t know how the fandom works exactly, but it would be very nice if the wiki had a comment section under the articles I don't want to add a comment section for various reasons. For one, it shows every comment in the recent wiki activity area, which makes it harder to look at the actual edits. And I've never seen discussion in wiki comments that's like...actually useful in any way. Each page has a "talk" area for discussing them, I think that's good enough for this wiki currently. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 20:54, June 20, 2019 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 Idmon article Is the How He Appears section really needed? MagmaNinja (talk) 22:38, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Should we add Pac-Man Party Royale onto the "Template:Gamelist" area? It's a spin-off, but its also a maze game. Add "Latest appearance" to Character infobox I feel like every videogame-based wiki has this in their character's infobox, so I thought "why not add it?".Magma LGP (talk) 21:53, November 9, 2019 (UTC) I would've added a latest appearance spot by now if the characters, like...actually appeared in normal ways. With Ms. Pac-Man for example: * Her last appearance in an actual pacman game was in pacman world rally (2006) * In 2008 she was also in mario kart arcade gp 2 * She has a tiny cameo in smash bros (2014-present), not even being mentioned by name * She was in sonic dash (2018) for a very brief period of time Which one of these would even count as the "latest appearance"? Its so confusing that I can't see adding it working out well. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 20:33, November 9, 2019 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 Well, in that case, we could do what every wiki I use does: put the last series' related appearence and the last any media appearance in the same tile. Magma LGP (talk) 21:53, November 9, 2019 (UTC) It has been 18 days... Have you decided? Magma LGP (talk) 23:43, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Rename the image You see, the image I just uploaded for the Pac-Man article is with that name. However only adms can rename a image as far as I know, so could you rename it to "Pac-Man (PMVS).png"? The image is The Lost City of PacLantis.png. Also you didn't answered that last thread in quite a few days so I'm starting to assume it's a yes Magma LGP (talk) 23:09, November 12, 2019 (UTC) That picture is already here in higher quality (just facing the other direction), so I deleted it entirely. I'm still debating the latest appearance thing, I really don't see the necessity of it but I might still add it eventually. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 01:15, November 13, 2019 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 oh ok Magma LGP (talk) 01:19, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Clyde's latest appearance I'd put Party Royale but he doesn't appear there and I don't know the game that came before it. Magma LGP (talk) 21:10, December 7, 2019 (UTC) I guess it would be Pac-Man's Nippon Journey? Unless he appeared in that wreck-it ralph game. I can't remember if he did or not... Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 23:04, December 7, 2019 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 You mean PAC-MAN: Ralph Breaks the Maze? He is indeed one of the ghosts in that game. Magma LGP (talk) 15:32, December 9, 2019 (UTC) If I'm not bothering you I don't know if this is necessary but there's this Dig Dug Wiki that may need a admin for adoption. Since I have already adopted a wiki, specifically this one, I only uploaded some official artwork, but I don't have interest in the series itself just wanted to add some images there for the sake of it.Digipony (talk) 01:26, February 13, 2020 (UTC) I'm not going to adopt another wiki any time soon, as the last time was a ridiculous, intentionally annoying process (*'not'* at FANDOM's fault). But I might contribute to it at some point, as there are definitely some things I could add. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 04:52, February 14, 2020 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789